Mundanity
by Verg-Now
Summary: Life for Harry has become normal since the final battle. Mundane even.  Little something I found that I wrote ages ago.


Harry popped into the front garden of the Burrow and brushed down his robes. He walked over to the front door and opened it without any hesitation. A lot had changed since that night he first arrived with Ron, George and Fred. He no longer felt the need for permission to enter; the house was his home as much as theirs now. He could hear the jovial noise coming from the back garden and walked through the house towards the din. He checked the clock as he passed, _only 45 minutes late._ He navigated his way across the organised chaos of the sitting room and over the threshold of the back door. He was immediately greeted with the sight of all the Weasley clan surrounding the bewitched long table in the middle of the lawn.

"Harry my dear! So nice of you to turn up at last!" Mrs Weasley teasingly spoke to him.

"Sorry Mum, got held up with this new case. It's gotten a bit messy. Mountain of paperwork." He bent and kissed her on the cheek. "And Ron decided to leave me with it!" he hollered to his best friend, who was trying to bat Roxy away from messing up his hair.

"Don't know what you're talking about mate. It's gone to your head!"

Harry rolled his eyes and moved around to the seat that had been left empty for him, clapping Bill on the shoulder as he went. He fell into the chair next to Ginny.

"Oh look. It's my husband. I'd almost forgotten what you looked like" She winked cheekily and pulled him in for a kiss.

"EWW" came a yell from the little girl opposite them.

"Victoire!" came the half-hearted rebuke as Fleur scolded her daughter. "You are almost three years old, no need to be so childish"

Harry just laughed and shook his head at the red headed girl before he began to pile food onto his waiting plate. _Thank you Molly. _He looked down the table as he began to eat, catching snippets of conversation.

"Never guess what she did yesterday! Left her for five minutes and when I came back—"

"Canary Cream sales are up from last month"

"Probably because it's April Fools next week."

"Yeah. I thought of that but it really doesn't explain—"

"Never guess who I ran into at the ministry today! Malcolm Hughes, remember him? He was in the year above you?'

"Hey Hermione! Didn't see you today? Haven't been locking yourself away with your work again have you?" Harry spoke across to her in her seat between Victoire and George.

"Shut up. You know I never do that." Hermione replied, shooting him the exasperated look she perfected with him and Ron at Hogwarts. Harry laughed and they made small talk about her work for a while. As the head of the Department for Protection of Unprivileged Creatures, her work sometimes overlapped with his Auror work.

After an hour and three helpings of Molly's special recipe trifle, Harry was sitting back and smiling in his chair as he watched his wife rolling around on the grass with Victoire and George's son Fred. Fred pounced on her back as she was distracted by the little girl in front of her, knocking her over and making them all collapse in a fit of giggling.

"Getting broody are we mate?" George spoke into his ear, making him jump.

"Very funny. Shove off." He moved to swat George away, unsuccessfully. Instead he fell into the chair next to him and starts picking at the leftover bread on the table.

"You two have been married what? A year and a half? You better get a move on, Mum's getting antsy…"

"Well it's none of your mothers business!" Harry joked back at him. He shook his head noncommittally, "Seriously though, we're just not in a rush. Ginny's contract with the Harpies hasn't finished up yet; there's no need to get ahead of ourselves."

"Fair enough, mate. I know what you mean. Try having twins in less than a year"

Harry guffawed, "Only because you knocked her up before the wedding!"

"Well that is neither here nor there…." George replied, putting on a fake pompous voice. Harry laughed with him until a shadow fell over them. He looked up to see Ginny now standing in front of them with an expectant look on her face.

"Ready to go home love?" She said at him with a smile. Harry patted George on the arm, getting a nod back, and put his arm around Ginny's shoulders.

"Sure. Just let me find your dad. I meant to talk to him earlier. He wanted to show me something about trouble he was having with a talking teapot…."


End file.
